Hollow
by Pny kiwi
Summary: Tragedy strikes our Savior and Queen "Emma!," Snow ran towards her & enveloped her in a hug. "Please leave me alone?" Starts off from Emma's POV. Not sure if this is one Shot. It is for now. sorry summary doesn't tell much
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of these character.**

**AN: Ok, so with that said. This little story came to me because I just couldn't find the strength to study. Yup, I'm procrastinating. Unfortunately, I find nursing reading material very boring, but a must to read. So here it is. Have to warn you though. It's pretty depressing. Not sure if it will be a one shot or not. Depends on the response and I don't know where this is headed yet. All mistakes are mine. Sorry for the typos, I just needed to get this out before cramming my study material well into the night. So with that, on with the story.**

Looking down below to the place she now calls home, Emma couldn't help but feel anymore alone. It's been two weeks since their argument. The argument that caused nothing but grief. Thinking back, she should've just stayed quiet. She should've listened to her heart and not her head. And now, look where it got her.

The shrill ring of her phone brought her back to reality. Not bothering to look at the caller ID she answered.

"Sheriff Swan." Voice void of emotion.

" Emma, where are you?" Henry's voice full of concern. " Grams and Gramps are getting worried about you. Gramps was going to go out and look for you. They called everyone and no one has seen you. Emma?...Mom?" Silence…

" I'm not far from home. Tell them I will be home soon. Just had something I needed to take care of. Make sure to brush your teeth before going to bed, it's way past your bed time." Not bothering to wait for an answer, she hung up. With a sigh, she walked back to her car. " Back to reality."

* * *

SQSQSQSQSQ

Standing outside her and her parent's apartment door, it takes Emma five minutes to get the nerve to enter the apartment. Knowing that as she walked in, question after question would be thrown at her. Letting out a breath of air " Here I go". Emma walked into her apartment, her parents situated in front of the television. Both glanced at her direction with worry in their eyes.

" Emma!," Snow ran towards her enveloping her in a huge hug. _Please leave me alone! _" Where have you been? You have been gone all day and not even a word from you this morning. No one has seen you, heard from you, anything! Do you know how worried we all were!? Henry thought you had left him, and you didn't even bother to answer your phone! It's one in the morning for goodness sakes!

As Snow went on her tirade, Emma didn't even hear a word she said. Her mind elsewhere, to one particular person. A person that her parents would definitely not approve of.

Her only answer to Snows questions was with a grunt.

" EMMA! Are you even listening to me!? EMMA!?," Snow now standing in front of her daughter, hands on her hips, breathing rapidly. " Is that all you're going to say? After everything I just said, all you're going to do is grunt?! ANSWER ME!? You have been distant for the past two weeks and don't think that we haven't noticed. Even Henry is concerned and feels like you are pulling away from him. Like you don't care for him! Emma, tell me what's wrong.", her rant falling to a whisper. "Just please tell me what's going on Emma. How can we help you when you won't even talk to us. You have been so distant and silent. You have been walking around here like a ghost. Please?!" Desperation finally making it's way out. A suppressed sob made it's way out and tears have finally spilled on her mother's cheeks.

" I'm sorry. I…." Looking at her mother red eyed and tears threatening to fall. She quickly brushed them away. " I….I just can't….please Snow, Mom." Her eyes betrayed her as her tears now poured down her pale tired face. " When I'm ready, and only WHEN I'm ready, I will talk to you about what's going on. But until then, PLEASE, I beg of you! Let me be!" With that said, Emma brushed past her speechless mother.

Before her door slammed shut, she heard a faint "EMMA!" from her distraught mother.

Stripping down to her tank and underwear, she laid down with a huff. Praying that tonight she would get a full nights sleep.

She couldn't have been more wrong. Sleep, never came, instead her nightmare, or rather yet her memory of that day kept re-visiting her.

* * *

SQSQSQ

" _Why do you have to be so difficult!? I love you! I don't care if they don't approve. I DON"T CARE!" Emma looked at her girlfriend with desperation in her eyes. " I'm tired of hiding, I'm tired of sneaking around. I'm proud of our relationship. I love you! Why can't you understand that?!" Pacing back and forth trying to convince her girlfriend to come back to her apartment and tell her parents. _

" _I'm difficult?!" Grabbing Emma " Do you think your dear parents will approve of us?! Do you? Do you think that they will open their arms and cry with joy that their daughter is finally settling down. That they would readily accept that their only daughter fell in love with the Evil Queen? They would think that I poised you, or…or cursed you to make you mine.", Regina spat out. Walking away from Emma, trying to get away from the same argument that they have been having for the past month and a half. _

_Following her out the door, hot on her heels, Emma grabbed Regina by the arm._

" _Stop yelling?! It's not good for you! Emma yelled_

" _IF you didn't keep yelling AND bringing up the same damn conversation I wouldn't HAVE TO YELL!" venom pouring out with each word._

" _I'm tired, of this Emma please?!" _

" _NO, I won't! I will not let our relationship be a secret anymore. What will people think when they see you walking outside…_

" _Don't you finish that sentence.." Regina threatened. _

" _With a swollen…" Emma continued_

" _STOP!.." Regina hissed out and before she could utter another word, she doubled over with pain. Looking down, she saw blood trickling down her leg._

" _REGINA! Baby, please, I have to get you to a hospital."_

" _EMMA! The baby…" Regina cried out. And all went black._

* * *

_SQSQSQSQ_

" _Dr. Whale. How is she?" Looking at the window of her girlfriend. _

" _She is fine for now. We gave her some sedatives to calm her down. The baby, however,," Dr. Whale couldn't stop his voice from cracking, Sighing, " The baby, didn't make it. I'm sorry." _

_With that he left._

_Knowing the answer already, but having it confirmed, brought her back to reality. Praying that their baby would be ok was a long shot. Regina needed her, and she needed Regina. Willing her legs to work, she made her way into her girlfriend's room._

_Regina lay facing away from her. Laying motionless, hand protectively coving her belly where their baby once was. _

_Walking over to her bed, she sat down, touching Regina. Regina stiffened immediately from the contact but relaxed after knowing who it was._

" _Baby." Crying freely now, she laid down next to her girlfriend. Arm covering Regina's waist protectively. Both crying for the loss of their unborn baby._

**AN: Sad. I know. Let me know what you think and if you want me to continue. If I do plan to continue this story, update will be stretched out because of work and school. Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Characters not mine.**

**AN: Had some free time today. I'm trying to get updates out fast as I can, but with school and work, updates might be stretched out as I've mentioned before. Mistakes are mine. Sorry for the errors. **

_Two days after her miscarriage, Regina was discharged from the hospital. Under strict orders of Dr. Whale, light duty and being stress free, ( as much as possible) was the orders that the doctor gave. With Emma by her side, Regina felt a sense of security, although the feeling of numbness is ever present throughout her body._

_Stepping into her home, memories of that day came rushing back. Unable to hold back tears, Regina let out a sob, her body falling to the floor, body trembling as her cries couldn't be suppressed._

" _Regina, come on, let's get upstairs," Emma helped her get to her feet and half carried and walked Regina to the bedroom. " Come on, Regina" Emma's voice cracked, unable to hold back her emotion. _

_As they made it to the bed, Regina and Emma climbed into bed. Emma wrapping her arms around her distraught girlfriend. Their position, the same as it has been since the hospital. _

_Within minutes, Regina's sobs died down, her breathing evened out. As soon as she knew Regina was asleep, Emma unwrapped her arms, stood up and covered Regina. Regina curled into a fetal position as soon as Emma left her. _

_Seeing Regina in such a vulnerable state was heartbreaking. With a sigh, Emma left a note stating that she will be back soon._

* * *

_SQSQSQ_

_Waking up from her slumber, Regina reached out to where Emma should be. Coming into contact with the cold sheets signified that Emma had been gone for some time. _

_Looking at the bedside table was the note Emma left. Sighing, she got up and tried to face reality._

_Picking up her phone, she dialed that all to familiar number. " Emma," Regina asked, " Where are you?" _

" _Hey Regina, I'm….I'm at the station. I couldn't sleep and I wanted to…take my mind off of," Emma's voice trailed off. It was still to difficult to talk about what "could" have been. " I'm talking to David about handling the station for a little while. I don't think that I can…Sigh…I can work. I should be coming back in half an hour. Are you ok?" _

" _Emma, I need you. I...please can you just come home?" Regina said_

"_I'll be there."_

* * *

_SQSQSQ_

As the days seem to merge together, Emma and Regina hardly spoke to each other. Finding the silence and comfort in each other was all that they needed in this time of grief. Emma would alternate between her home and Regina's place. Not having to be at work was a blessing but raised questions as to where she was throughout the day.

Her parents had become concerned as they noticed the black circles around her eyes and the tired look that Emma seems to be sporting. Emma was a walking ghost and her only response was grunts and walking away from the people that cared about her the most.

By week two, Snow and David were besides themselves.

" David, what are we going to do," Snow asked while pacing their kitchen. " Emma has been so distant lately. She hasn't been eating or sleeping well and she's been hiding a lot. Henry doesn't even know what's going on. He says that even Regina is acting the same as Emma."

" Snow, Emma is a big girl. When she's ready, she will open up to us. Until then, we should let her be and not interfere," David said while taking Snow in her arms trying to calm her down.

" It's for the best, and when she does come to us, then well will listen. But until that time, please Snow, let her be."

"But…"Snow tried to voice reason. Holding up his hand " Snow, please. You will only push her away and make things worse. You don't want her to feel like she's pushed into a corner. Like I said, we have to wait until she comes to us.

Pouting and somewhat understanding what her husband is saying " Fine!"

* * *

SQSQSQSQ

_**One month after the miscarriage **_

"Regina!" Emma yelled out. The house was eerily quite. A little too quite for her liking. A sense of dread washed over her as she searched the entire bottom floor. Rushing into Regina's bedroom only to find it empty.

"Regina!," Emma voice yelled out in panic. Noticing a light coming from under the door, a sense of relief filled her. That relief was gone as soon as she opened the door and found her girlfriend sitting on the floor. A picture of their baby and the booties that Regina bought when she broke the news to Emma.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" Looking around the room that they slowly started to build. The room of their baby. The would be room of their unborn baby.

As soon as she saw Regina's face, she couldn't help but pull Regina into her arms. Sitting behind her with her chin on Regina's shoulder, she looked down at the sonogram picture of their little peanut.

" I can't believe our baby is gone. I…feel so empty. I know I shouldn't be in here but I can't help it." Regina sobbed out. Fresh new tears started to pour down her already tear stained face. Feeling Emma's arms around her, smelling her scent, the warmth, let Regina feel the love coming from the blond.

" I'm so sorry baby," Emma whispered out "I'm so sorry. I wish that I can change that day. I wish that you, we didn't have to feel this way." Voice faltering, they stayed like this for the next few minutes.

" My parents have been asking me questions. About what's going on. Snow told me that Henry is concerned about you and I. Saying that you and I have been acting the same way. I can only hold them off for so long." Her parents always too nosey for their own good. Well Snow anyways.

" I'm not ready yet. I don't want to talk about it. Especially with the likes of your mother," Regina spat out. Hearing of Snows "concern" or nosey self made her blood boil.

" Tell your mother to mind her own business and let you be," Getting up from the floor, Regina left Emma. Only to have Emma walk out after her.

" You know how she is, I can't hold her off any longer. Regina, if Henry is starting to notice how you and I are acting then what do you think Snow is going to think. Henry is a smart kid and he puts things together easily." Emma tried to explain only have to chase after Regina down the stairs, seeing the brunette with a drink of cider being chugged down in one gulp.

" Should you be drinking this early?" Emma asked with concern in her voice " It's only 2 in the afternoon.

" And?," Regina stated. Pouring herself another drink, Regina sat down, head in her hands. Emma sat next to her rubbing circles, soothing Regina of the stress that's already building.

" Dr. Whale said to stop being stressed out and.." Emma tried to say but was cut off immediately

" How can I not be stressed out if you keep bringing up your mother and wanting to talk about our relationship. The last thing that I want is to have Snow judge you and I. Especially when we tell her that you and I were….were…pregnant." The last word dying out from her lips.

" I just think that it would be better if we talked about it with other people Regina. It's killing me to not be able to talk to anyone about our baby or about us. I hate having to hide!," Emma got up pouring herself a drink and drinking it in one go.

" Hypocrite," Regina voiced out with a hint of amusement

" Come on Regina. You and I are both adults. I don't care what my parents think. And to be honest…I think that David already knows…and Ruby too." Emma crocked out. Hesitant to look over at her girlfriends face.

" And how do you know that they both know? Hmm?!..." Regina said, voice accusing her girlfriend of outing the both of them.

" I didn't tell them anything" Emma pleading her innocence. " I swear I didn't say anything. Ruby didn't say that she knows… it's just…she said that I always smell different. That she smells you on me whenever…well you know…when you and I have lunch, but we don't have lunch" Emma stammered out

Hands on her hips, Regina was getting more and more annoyed as Emma tried to be the voice of reason and plead her innocence of not telling anyone about them.

" She has that wolf smell deal remember," Emma stated wringing her hands. Standing there like a child caught stealing cookies.

" Ruby. That nosey dog…And what about your father? How do you know that he knows?" Regina asked taking a swig of her drink, only to chug it down fully. Getting up, she poured herself another drink. At this rate, she would be drunk enough to pass out and not have to face the rest of the day.

" Well, David…"Emma stammered out " He gets that weird look on his face whenever I say that I'm leaving, like he knows where I'm going everyday for lunch. And when I get back, he looks at me and blushes, and…and then he can't really look at me for the rest of the day. Then he starts to stutter like how I'm doing…" Emma blurted out. " Sooo, I think he knows but hasn't said anything to me and it doesn't help that Ruby gives me the look, you know _the look_, and then she smirks and David catches on… then he blushes harder and then Ruby giggles, then I'm …" Emma goes on.

Regina holds up her hand to stop her blabbering girlfriend. " Ok, stop, you're giving me a headache." " No, that's the cider talking." Emma blurts out

Earning her a glare from her girlfriend, Emma can't help but smirk.

" Get out!" Regina tells Emma. " Let me think, I need time to think."

" But.." Emma tries but gets cut off

" Go, before I say something I regret." Regina walks to Emma, gives her a kiss. " I need to prepare myself for what I'm about to do. We will talk to them later on. You're right. I'm done with the hiding. It cost us our baby from trying to hide our relationship. If they can't accept us, fine by me. But I won't lose you to this, and I don't want Henry to think that we are hiding anything from him,"With that said, Regina walked Emma to the door. " I will see you later on my love."

* * *

SQSQSQ

Emma went back to her apartment to only be greeted by her overbearing mother.

" Emma, I thought you went out?" Snow asked _She's right, too damn nosey._

"I did but I got done quickly," Emma stated and started to go to her room " Is Henry home?"

" He's upstairs doing his homework. Everything ok?" Snow asked with some concern

" Yea, everything is good." Emma said with a smile on her face

Walking up the stairs, Emma's smile vanished. Her heart started to skip a beat. Before she entered the room where her son was she text Regina of what she was about to do.

_**Regina, I'm going to tell Henry about us. I think it would be better if I told him now. If you come here and tell Snow, David and Henry together it will be really difficult. I'm not sure how Henry will react towards you and I.**_

Emma didn't have to wait very long for a response

_**You will NOT tell OUR son about you and I without me there! Both of you come here so we can talk about this. Snow and David can wait until we talk to OUR son.**_

Typing right away, a pout on her face

_**Fine!**_

Opening the door, Henry looked up with a smile on his face. " Emma!" Henry got off the bed and ran to his mother. " Grams said you were out."

" Yea I was. Hey listen, your mom and I wanted to talk to you" Emma said

" About what?," Henry asked. Eyebrows furrowed with concern. " Is everything ok?"

" Let's just go to your moms house and we can talk there ok. I don't want your Grams hearing what I have to say ok." Emma said while ushering Henry out the door.

"Where are you guys…Emma!" Snow yelled out

" Bye" Emma yelled out and slammed the door shut.

* * *

SQSQSQ

" What's this all about Emma?" Henry asked as they drove to his other mothers house.

" You will know when we get there ok." Emma said trying to concentrate on the road.

" Are you and mom dating?" Henry asked in sing song voice

"Just wait til we get there ok!" Emma said with an exasperated voice " Geeze kid, you…you..nevermind." Determined to get to Regina's house all that much faster

" YOU ARE! Why couldn't you guys just tell me!," Henry said excitedly

"Kid, look." Emma said

"Huh?," Henry asked

" Get out of the car," Emma said and climbed out the car and nearly ran to the door.

Before getting there, Regina opened the door and before she could get a word out Henry ran towards his mother, crushing her with a hug.

Stunned with the affection her son was giving me, Regina couldn't help but hold onto her son and tears started to fall down her face once more.

" Mom, don't cry. So you and Emma are dating?" Henry asked excitedly.

" Emma!," Regina cried out " I told you…"

" I swear I didn't say anything…I told you the kid is too smart for his own good." Emma said

"Both of you get in the house, I do not want the neighbors to know what's going on." Regina said and made room for them to get in.

" So, you and Emma huh?" Henry blurt out.

" Henry!" Both his mothers cried out.

**AN: So I'm continuing this story. It will be a few short chapters. I'm still deciding on how and where this story will go. The talk with Emma's parents will be done in the next chapter. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. I am hoping to get it out soon. I wanted to make this chapter less emotional since the first chapter was straight depressing. A big thank you to those that fav, followed and reviewed. This is my first multi chap story. So bear with me. Until next time.**


End file.
